


I Just Want The Stars: Alternate Scenes

by Anra7777



Series: It's Okay for Demyx to Have Feelings Darn it Verse [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sex Toys, Shameless Xigbar is Shameless, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Scenes that got cut from the main story of "I Just Want The Stars."





	1. Chapter 1

From Chapter 2, Star Bright. Alternate version of the tent scene.

When Demyx entered the tent, he prepared to take out his sleeping bag before Xigbar turned on a lamp, and Demyx saw a two person sized sleeping bag already laid out.

“...”

“We’ll be warmer if we sleep in the same bag. I don’t want to risk you getting frostbite on me,” Xigbar casually explained. “I’m the experienced camper, and I’m telling you, frostbite is a real risk sleeping in separate bags.” 

Demyx had the sense that Xigbar was bullshitting him, but without the experience to back his intuition up, he could only silently prepare for bed. 

They went to bed without incident, but Demyx woke up in the middle of the night, when Xigbar started muttering and thrashing about, having some sort of nightmare. 

He tried to shake Xigbar awake, but it didn’t work at all, so Demyx did the only thing his sleepy mind could think of. 

From somewhere, deep inside, a song rose up. He didn’t know the melody or the lyrics, but some part of him was able to sing the Eårth song just fine. 

“Our story ends, but fear not friends, romance forever flowers. Young lover's eyes gaze to the skies, it's written in the stars. It's written in the stars.”

Xigbar quieted down, and when Demyx had finished, questioned: “Master?”

Troubled by the appellation, Demyx corrected him: “Demyx.”

Xigbar rolled over and fell back asleep with a satisfied “Master…” 

As baffled as he felt, Demyx resisted the urge once more to stroke Xigbar’s head, settling for a simple, “I’m here. Don’t worry,” to the still back. 

He lay back down himself, and despite his puzzlement, exhaustion quickly pulled him back down into slumber again.

Neither of them noticed the snow storm raging outside. 

***

That night, Demyx dreamt. He dreamed that someone or something was touching him in various places, before slowly stroking his penis through his underwear. He heard himself whimper and sleepily arched into the touch. Whatever it was that was touching him, it wasn’t _ enough_, and he let out another noise of anxious distress.

“Shh, Ma—baby, it’s okay.” A voice breathed softly in his ear. A warm hand tugged at his underwear, pulling the band away from his body, before another reached in and gently held him. “I’ll touch you as much as you want.” The voice promised. 

He relaxed back into his pillow at the words, even as he mindlessly rolled his hips up, trying to get the hand to move. 

Demyx heard a low, sexy chuckle, which just made him more frantic, and he felt himself start to wake up from the dream. 

“No, shh, shh, shh, shh, shh. Go back to sleep. I won’t be here touching you if you’re awake.”

Chagrined, he obediently let himself sink back toward sleep, as he felt that wonderful hand start stroking him. 

He gave a noise of approval, and heard the voice ask: “Do you like that, baby?” He gave a small, sleepy nod and a small sigh. The hand stroked him a little faster.

“Tell me, do you like me, baby?” The voice whispered in his ear. 

“?” Demyx could only make a questioning noise. Did he like mysterious, disembodied dream voices? 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that. Don’t think about it too much.” 

But of course, if the voice told him _ not _ to think about it, he was going to think about it. That is, he _ was _ going to think about it, only the second hand chose that moment to start rubbing his thighs, and he forgot his train of thought. 

“Open up for me, baby.” He spread his legs as the voice asked, and was rewarded with the hand now stroking his inner thigh, especially teasing the sensitive fold where leg met groin, by sneaking those fingers in under the leg of Demyx’s underwear. 

He tried to squirm away, not liking the ticklish sensation, and rolled over onto his side, accidentally dislodging the hand from his penis. 

It took only a few seconds of him trying to rub fruitlessly against the constrictive slippery cloth of the sleeping bag for his brain to come online. 

He sat up, disoriented. The tent was deathly still. Beside him, Xigbar’s breathing was smooth and even. He still ventured a very quiet “Xiggy?” But there was no response. 

He looked around the tent, trying to make sense of what had just happened. That _ had _ all been a dream, right? He must be really sexually frustrated, if he was having wet dreams like that. But what was he supposed to do about his hard on? He needed sleep, but it was going to be difficult to fall back asleep like this. But he couldn’t masturbate, either. Xigbar was on his side facing him. What if he woke up in the middle of Demyx touching himself? 

Frustrated, he lay back onto his back once more, deciding just to try to sleep. 

“Stupid voice’s a liar,” he sulkingly mumbled to himself. “Didn’t finish the job.” He stifled a yawn. 

Because of the yawn, he completely missed the whispered sleep spell cast his way. 

And Demyx fell back into the sandman’s arms, dreaming of a mysterious voice which called him “baby” and of warm hands which brought him to completion. 

*** 

Demyx next woke up in the morning. His boxer briefs were dismayingly sticky. Sometime in the night, Xigbar had slung an arm over him, and he was now lying face down, very slightly snoring. 

Carefully, Demyx moved Xigbar’s arm off of him and wiggled out of the sleeping bag. Once out, he beat his record for his quickest clothes change ever. Once he was finished, he glanced at the sleeping bag, only to find Xigbar looking at him with amusement. 

He gulped and flushed. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long,” was the frustrating non-answer. 

Demyx gave up on trying to figure out how much Xigbar saw, figuring the sharpshooter likely wouldn’t answer him anyway.

After tunneling out of their tent, and after a breakfast of more instant noodles, the day repeated much the same way as the day before, although this time Demyx confidentially addressed Xigbar as “Xiggy.” Fortunately they weren’t any slower, a potion having taken care of Demyx’s muscle soreness. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 3, First Star I See Tonight. Alternate version of Axel's plan.

The two sank into thought. It took about ten minutes before either spoke again.

“I have an idea!” Axel exclaimed.

“What?”

“All we’ve got to do is see if he gets jealous!” Demyx wasn’t sure if he liked where he thought this idea was going.

“What, exactly, do you have in mind?”

“Seducing you in front of him. See how he reacts to someone other than him touching you.” 

“Hmm. Fine. But you have to call me ‘baby.’”

“What? Why? That sounds so lame.”

“I had a wet dream the night of the mission where I got called that, and I kind of liked it.” Demyx shrugged. 

“And you’re sure it was a dream?”

“Yes…? Anyway, what if he just ends up watching? Would you really be willing to go all the way, knowing that he was above us?” 

Axel shrugged. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem on my end.” 

“Well, okay, how do you want to...” Demyx paused for the briefest of moments. “You’re such a polar bear!” He accused. 

Axel grinned, getting the hint. “Because polar bears eat people and I’d like to eat you up?”

“You’re incorrigible! And lame.” 

“I’m not the one wanting to be called ‘baby.’ So, shall we make use of my bed… baby?” Axel purred while crowding the blond.

Demyx leaned into the hand on his chin. “You gonna kiss me or what?”

“So impatient,” Axel chided, before pressing his lips to the blond’s. 

Normally, Axel would have just stood over the blond to kiss him, but since this was meant to gauge Xigbar’s reaction, he sat down on the bed first, to give Xigbar the better view of the blond being kissed. 

Demyx moaned into the kiss, and Axel broke it to press kisses on his face.

“That’s right. Burn, baby.” Okay, so maybe it wasn’t as lame as Axel had thought. In fact, now he thought it sounded kind of cool. 

He continued his kisses downward and pushed the blond down onto the bed before unzipping his coat, making sure to stay to the side to give the ceiling the best view. 

Demyx sat back up enough to remove his arms from the coat, with Axel helping him. Before the blond could think twice, the redhead tugged Demyx’s shirt up and over his head, leaving Demyx half naked. 

Demyx blinked at the unexpected move, but shrugged it off as Axel returned to kissing him as he toyed with the blond’s pants’ zipper. 

Normally he’d been whining at Axel for being too slow, since he hated being teased, but he took the opportunity to check on what Xigbar was doing instead. 

Xigbar was… directly over them and… fondling himself? 

It was impossible to tell whether Xigbar had his pants open or not, but judging by the way he was massaging himself, Demyx would guess they weren’t. Well, that answered the question of whether Xigbar was impotent with a decided _ not_. 

Oh, yup, and that was definitely the hand movement of unzipping one’s pants. And pushing down one’s underwear. 

It seemed Axel’s plan had rather spectacularly backfired. 

“Mmnn,” he tried to say Axel’s name through the kiss. Then again, what could he say? He couldn’t exactly stop Axel without giving a reason, and he was still afraid that if Xigbar knew he could see him, Xemnas might turn him into a Dusk. 

But what did it mean that Xigbar wasn’t leaving or stopping Axel, but was instead staying and watching? Was he a voyeur? He hadn’t watched him and Axel before, but then, Demyx had always refused to have sex whenever Xigbar was watching. Did he watch and masturbate to any of the others…? 

Demyx’s increasingly jealous thoughts were interrupted when Axel started mouthing him, having undone Demyx’s pants while the blond was distracted.

Demyx’s back arched and he groaned, one hand reaching down to thread through Axel’s hair. 

There was only so much Axel could do to Demyx’s penis while trying to stay to the side and not seem suspicious, so after spending some time placing open mouthed kisses along the sides of Demyx’s dick, he gave up on the show and popped the head into his mouth. 

Demyx squirmed, as he couldn’t resist trying to nudge more of his dick into Axel’s mouth. He never was very good at patience when it came to sex. As usual, Axel held his hips down to prevent Demyx from moving around too much, to the blond’s eternal chagrin. He tugged at the red strands in his hand, and in annoyance, Axel used one hand to remove Demyx’s hand from his head. 

With a grumble, Demyx grabbed the sheets with one hand and flung his other arm over his eyes so he could concentrate better. Instead, his attention immediately became focused above, where Xigbar was making an odd gesture with his left hand. It was as though he were pulling on something. Perhaps he was yanking on his own hair, pretending it was Demyx doing it, since Demyx had just tugged on Axel’s? That was kind of hot, in a way. 

Xigbar’s right hand seemed to be jerking him off at a decent pace, and suddenly Demyx wondered what would happen to any precum or cum he let out. Would it fall and land on the bed or on Demyx? (Or Axel?!) Or did Xigbar have some sort of plan to prevent being found out? 

His questions were partly answered when he saw a small amount of fluid leak from Xigbar’s cock and fall, in a motion that was _ not _straight down, toward Demyx. The next moment he felt wetness on his left nipple. Since there was no “wind factor,” the bastard had clearly manipulated the gravity of the fluid to land where he wanted. Demyx felt a bit dumbfounded. 

Almost in disbelief, he dabbed at the wetness on his nipple, accidentally smearing it. It sent an unexpected thrill through him, along with feeling rather nice. That, coupled with Axel’s tongue exerting just the right amount of pressure on his glans, caused the orgasmic shudders that ran through him. But it also gave him an excuse to stop Axel… once he recovered a little. 

As he lay there bonelessly, he saw Xigbar suddenly switch hands to jerk himself off, then cupped his right in front of his dick. But he didn’t see what happened next, as Axel distracted him.

“How was that… baby?” 

“Fine, but I think we should stop. I don’t think we’re alo—.” Two things happened at once. First, Demyx felt a drip on his right nipple, which momentarily rendered him speechless. The second, Axel leaned in for a kiss, even though he _ knew _ Demyx hated kissing after blowjobs. 

Demyx dodged the kiss. 

“I’m just trying to help you!” Axel exasperatedly tried again. Demyx dodged again. 

Before Axel could make another attempt, he heard a throat being cleared from behind him, and felt the bulk of an arrow gun being jabbed into his back. 

He froze and raised his hands up in surrender, but gave Demyx a happy smile and mouthed, “See?” 

Demyx took the opportunity to scramble to redress. Axel usually didn’t keep tissues in his room, so Demyx just put his shirt back on, promising himself a shower as soon as possible. Peeking at Xigbar, it looked like he’d done much the same, simply putting his glove back on over his dirty hand.

“Trouble in paradise?” Came Xigbar’s dry remark. 

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 3, First Star I See Tonight. Alternate version of swimming on the date.

He looked over at Xigbar, who was now completely naked except for Demyx’s hat and some sandals and was rummaging through his coat, which hid _ nothing. _

Demyx felt his HP take a large hit, and hurriedly looked away, but the image of Xigbar’s front was burned into his retinas. Numbly, he removed his coat and leather pants, revealing the white unbuttoned short sleeved overshirt, pale blue vee neck tee shirt, and dark blue short shorts he was wearing. The short shorts were a compromise from the trunks he’d wanted to wear and the speedo Axel tried to force him into. 

“Aw, it’s too bad you’re already wearing your swimwear. I would have enjoyed watching you change. You taking off your pants like that was such a tease.” 

Demyx ventured another glance at his date and took another HP hit when he found that Xigbar was still naked.

“Hey, before you continue undressing, do you think you could get my back for me?” Xigbar handed over a bottle, and Demyx took it, but noted it wasn’t sunscreen. 

“KH Jelly?” He read aloud doubtfully.

“Oops. Wrong bottle.” Xigbar extended his hand to take it back, looking not at all concerned or regretful that he’d been caught red handed with lube. In fact, Demyx had the distinct impression from the sly look on his face, coupled with Xigbar’s teasing, that he’d done it on purpose. Demyx would never hear the end of it, if he admitted to Axel that he had been right.

“Tha-that’s fine.” Demyx tried to say as smoothly as possible. “We can just share mine.” He turned around and picked up his sunscreen, not realizing the presentation he made, bending over, until he heard Xigbar’s whistle. He quickly stood back up and turned to look at Xigbar with a mild glare. It probably didn’t help his cause that he was blushing as well. 

“Would you stop that?” He said with a pout.

“Stop what?” Xigbar put on a falsely innocent expression, but it didn’t stop his lips from twitching into a leer.

“Teasing me!”

“As if. It just means I like you, is all.” 

Demyx… really couldn’t think of anything to say to that.

“Right, well, turn around, and, um, I’ll get your back.”

Xigbar did, and Demyx slathered the sunscreen on Xigbar’s broad back. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, more scars, probably, but Xigbar’s back was smooth and supple. It was a good thing Demyx wasn’t much shorter than Xigbar, as he had no trouble spreading the sunscreen. He started to feel awkward once he reached the middle of Xigbar’s back. Once he reached Xigbar’s lower back, he lightened his touch, afraid of accidentally taking advantage of the probably (almost certainly) willing sharpshooter. He found himself involuntarily ogling his date’s butt, and almost traced a finger across it, doing what he’d been trying so hard to avoid.

“Here,” now done, Demyx thrust the bottle at him. “You can borrow it while I’m taking off my shirts.” 

“Aw, it’s too bad. You could have helped me get even lower.” Xigbar grinned.

“I got every part of your back!” 

“But you didn’t get my _ ‘back,’” _ Xigbar grinned meaningfully.

“Just put on your swimsuit and you won’t need it!”

“Don’t have one.”

“What…?”

“Hey, it’s only the two of us here, and I prefer to go swimming in the nude. Why should I go out of my way to buy a swimsuit when it’s just so much easier this way?”

Xigbar squirted some sunscreen onto his hand and rubbed his hands together, before nonchalantly spreading it over his dick with one hand, his balls with the other, being very thorough in his attentions. 

Demyx found himself unable to look away, eyes drawn to Xigbar’s hands, throat dry.

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m not going to let myself get sunburned where the sun doesn’t usually shine, now am I?”

“But why are you doing it in front of me?”

“Well, it’s not like this world has any buildings where I can get some privacy, now does it?” 

“At least turn around!” 

“...Are you sure you want me to?” Xigbar cast a thoughtful look at Demyx’s partial arousal, visible through his shorts. 

Demyx felt so humiliated, he said the first thing to burst into his head: “I am not swimming with you if you’re naked!” He turned away and fiddled with the buttons on his outer shirt, mentally counting clones to calm himself down.

“So, you’ll do other stuff with me if I’m naked?”

“No!” He said defensively, whirling back around, even if he was lying. Xigbar probably realized it too. 

“I could help you put sunscreen on if you also wanted to go swimming naked.” Xigbar looked like he was about to drool from the thought. 

“No!” Demyx wrapped his arms as a barrier across his chest. 

Perhaps sensing he’d gone too far, Xigbar finally backed off. 

“Okay, sorry. I shouldn’t have kept pushing you like that. I’m just… really happy to be on this date with you, and I couldn’t help myself from wanting to tease you.” He actually seemed sincere and Demyx felt himself be mollified. 

“Okay,” he nodded. “Just… ease up, okay?”

Xigbar nodded back.”Okay.” He started applying the sunscreen to his arms, not looking at Demyx. Satisfied, Demyx removed his outer shirt, stuffing it into his coat pocket before taking out his beach shoes. He’d been lucky that the sand was still cool from the rain, but he didn’t want to risk burning himself by waiting longer before putting on footwear. He took off his hat to facilitate the removal of his inner shirt, then put it back on before putting his shirt away. He’d remove it completely for swimming, but best to get the extra protection now.

He turned to Xigbar, who was finishing applying sunscreen to his butt. 

“Here,” he gave the bottle back. “I’m not done yet, but let me just get out my towel and set it beside yours and we can put the sunscreen between us.” Demyx nodded, and sat down, applying sunscreen on himself. Xigbar’s towel turned out to be plain white with black edges, in comparison with Demyx’s, which was decorated with a cartoony humpback whale and splashes of water. They remained silent as they shared the sunscreen between them, until Xigbar finished.

“Hey, um, do you want me to do your back for you? No funny business, I swear.” 

“...Okay.” Demyx swiveled around and continued rubbing his legs. Xigbar could see the muscles of his back twitching as he moved. 

Xigbar kept to his word and didn’t do anything outrageous, although he did use his warm, calloused hands to massage Demyx’s shoulders. Demyx couldn’t say he minded. Nope, melted into a puddle Demyx did not mind one bit. He may have been secretly disappointed when Xigbar stopped to continue spreading sunscreen on his back. That is, until he realized that his back was more erogenous than he’d ever thought, and had to hold his breath to prevent any moans from getting out, as Xigbar lightly kneaded here and there. He only just managed to remember that he was supposed to be putting sunscreen on himself, and snatched the bottle to get out some more, at the same time Xigbar reached for it. 

Their hands collided, and Demyx felt his heartbeat pick up at feeling Xigbar’s hands for the first time skin to skin with his own, even if both their hands were slippery. Something inside of him vibrated with an unknown feeling; it was like the feeling of coming home, but not even knowing where home was, and as it swirled through him, he dropped the bottle.

“Oh. Sorry.” His voice was thick, as he tried to repress whatever this strange emotion was. He was a Nobody, for goodness’ sake! He wasn’t supposed to be feeling anything! 

“No, my bad.” Xigbar scooped up the bottle, squirting some out, before handing it to Demyx. “There isn’t too much more of your back to do. We can go swimming as soon as you’re done.” Demyx nodded, and proceeded to work on his face and neck, while Xigbar got his lower back. And if Xigbar’s fingers dipped just under the band of Demyx’s shorts, well, his excuse was just in case the waistband moved positions while Demyx was running around. Demyx didn’t say anything in protest, heart still pounding too hard from whatever emotional turmoil had overtaken him. 

“I’m glad the sand isn’t red.” He murmured. “I don’t think I could have taken it, if it were red.” 

“M—, Demyx?”

Demyx shook his head to clear it. “I don’t know why I said that. Sorry for being weird.” He forced himself to stand up, and put away his hat and sunglasses into his coat. “Give me your hat and I’ll put it away.” Xigbar handed the hat over, and Demyx could no longer resist his instincts, giving the sitting Xigbar a couple of pats on the head. 

“Ki—.” He forced the “kiddo” to die away and tried again. “L—.” But his tongue tripped on the “l,” and wouldn’t go further. Not that he had any idea what it was trying to say. “Xiggy.” There. “Let’s go swimming.” 

“Yes, Master.” Demyx, too caught up on trying to recollect himself, didn’t notice the slip-up. 

The two men strolled to the beach, Xigbar removing his sandals just before the tide mark. Demyx’s shoes were made for aquatic activities, so he kept them on. As they drew closer to the water, Demyx sped up, until he was running into the waves. The water swelled higher as though to greet him, and surrounded him. Xigbar worried for a moment, before hearing Demyx’s spluttering, shrieking laughter. Water clones spontaneously formed in front of Demyx and pulled him further into the water. As Xigbar approached, another clone rose up in front of him, and started tugging. He allowed the transparent form of his would-be lover to lead him into the warm water. The clone disappeared once he was in past his hips, and Xigbar looked over to find Demyx further out plunging in and out of the water with some sort of mangled breast stroke. What he lacked in finesse, he clearly made up for with enthusiasm, although Xigbar was a little surprised that someone whose element was water wasn’t the most graceful of swimmers. 

Xigbar dove under the water—he’d been forced to take swimming lessons by the Master after drowning once when he’d accidentally fallen into the Master’s first portal, or so he’d been told—and decided to play one last prank on the blond. 

Swimming to the blond’s side, he lunged, and pulled Demyx into a hug under the water. The blond resisted only for a moment, before realizing that logically there was only one person it could be. Demyx was facing sideways from Xigbar and seemed perfectly content under the water, as though he had no need for oxygen at all. 

Xigbar placed one hand on Demyx’s stomach, his pinky finger slipping under the band of the shorts—an indicator of his intentions, should the blond wish to refuse and move away. Instead, Demyx pulled the shorts’ band away from his body in silent invitation, even as he, embarrassed, turned his head the other way.

Xigbar decided to reach in and help himself before the blond decided to rescind the offer. 

Demyx stiffened in his arms as he grasped the soft flesh between the blond’s legs before giving a small shudder and leaning against Xigbar. 

Xigbar took a moment to appreciate the feel of the penis in his hand, now that he didn’t have to worry about the blond waking up on him while he was fondling him. 

Xigbar wanted to use this opportunity to rub himself against the blond’s hip, he really did, but at this point his lungs were burning. He kicked his legs, trying to bring them both up to the surface, but Demyx seemed to interpret this as a signal that Xigbar wanted the blond to face him, as he turned toward him and kissed him. 

Unlike the kiss earlier, this one wasn’t as chaste. Xigbar opened his mouth to gasp and maybe, futilely, try to get some air, but Demyx thought it was an invitation to deepen the kiss and pressed forward. Helplessly, he entwined his tongue with the blond’s, his lungs dying. The last thing he remembered thinking before passing out was: “Well, at least I got to touch and kiss him.” 

Demyx, of course, immediately panicked. Using his powers to shoot out of the water, he had some clones help him carry Xiggy to their towels. Xigbar hadn’t inhaled much water, but Demyx was easily able to remove the water he had by humming a few bars. And if he felt guilty about using this opportunity to unabashedly stare at Xigbar’s lower half, well, no one had to know.

Xigbar coughed himself awake and Demyx relaxed from his place kneeling beside him.

“I’m so sorry, Xiggy! I should have known that you’d need air from the surface…” 

“S’fine. How about, we try that again in a bit, and I’ll forgive you?” 

“Okay.” Demyx blushed and nodded. Now convinced that Xigbar was fine, he moved to his own towel and brushed the sand off his legs. Xigbar pushed himself up onto his elbows, before turning onto his side toward the blond, head held up by his hand. Xigbar just stared at Demyx, taking the sight of him in, as Demyx similarly stared at the water. If he didn’t know better, Xigbar would have thought that the blond was having some sort of inaudible conversation with the ocean before him. Maybe he was. 

He did, however, notice how the blond seemed to be subtly inching his shorts down when he thought Xigbar wasn’t looking. Too bad for him that even when Xigbar turned his head, he was. He was almost tempted just to let the blond keep it up until he was naked, but his need for the blond’s attention was stronger.

“You know, Dem. Back to what you were saying earlier. Stars can’t exist without gravity. And rainbows can’t exist without water. So it makes sense that we’d be similar to those things.”

Xigbar succeeded in his aim, as Demyx turned to look at him.

“You think so, Xiggy?” He thought about this for a moment. “I guess you’re right.”

“You know what else, Demyx? Rainbows can’t exist without _ stars_.” He grinned. “No light, no rainbow.” 

“Are you saying I can’t exist without you, Xiggy?” Demyx laughed.

“No.” _ Because in our case, it’s the opposite. _ “Just sayin’. You need me.” His golden eye twinkled. 

Demyx snorted. “I’m an independent man! I need no one! ...But I’ll consider making an exception for you.” 

“I can live with that.” Xigbar flopped onto his back, and studied the bright blue sky above him. A head soon broke into his field of vision. 

“Sooo, about that what we were doing earlier…” The blond looked slightly nervous as he hovered over Xigbar.

“Guess I gotta keep my promises.” He reached up and touched the strip of skin on the blond’s hip that he had exposed through his secretive actions. He let his finger slid from the blond’s hip to his middle along the waistband that still clung stubbornly to the blond. 

Demyx shivered at the touch, but his eyes were lidded, and he did not move away. 

“You really wanted me to touch you, huh? Pulling your shorts down like that…” Demyx blushed, but didn’t protest Xigbar’s teasing, lust-filled words. Instead, his breath hitched.

“Are you going to touch me?” The blond’s voice was lower and more gravely than usual. 

“I’ll touch you as much as you want, baby.” Xigbar nearly growled the promise. 

Demyx gasped, “In the tent… that was you?”

“...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” To distract the blond, Xigbar snatched the sunscreen from where it had lain forgotten, and started rubbing the white liquid onto Demyx’s newly exposed skin. He pulled down the front of Demyx’s shorts, and gave the same treatment to the blond’s thighs and lower stomach. Once done, he allowed himself to clutch at blond pubic hairs in a half possessive hold, ignoring the cock that was angrily half pointing at him.

“I wouldn’t have minded if it were you; in fact, I would have found it hot. I _ do _ mind that you aren’t touching me.” Demyx pouted.

“I am touching you.”

“Not where it’s important!”

“Where do you want me to touch you?” Xigbar rubbed against the skin under the pubic hairs tantalizingly. 

“You know where!”

“Not unless you tell me, baby.”

Demyx groaned at the appellation, in pleasure or disgust was unclear. 

“My cock!” Demyx grit his teeth in frustration.

“What about your cock, baby?”

“Touch it!” 

Xigbar hummed in fake understanding and did as instructed, first pulling the shorts off all together and making sure his hand was coated in more sunscreen.

“So what was this about me and the tent?” He inquired, as Demyx moaned and thrust his hips into Xigbar’s hand.

“Didn’t you… didn’t you… touch me in the Land of… Dragons? When we were… sleeping?” 

Xigbar gave up on the ruse. “You’re right. I did. Did you enjoy it, baby?”

“Yeeeees.” The word came out more of a moan than language.

Now that Demyx was fully protected from the sun in the front, Xigbar sat up and guided the blond to grind against him, as he worked on groping, er, protecting the blond’s buttcheeks. 

“Would you like me to do it again?” He spoke into the blond’s ear. Demyx nodded frantically. “You really want me to molest you in your sleep?” This time his words were edged with disbelief. Demyx turned his torso away and stopped grinding, ashamed. Xigbar quickly rectified his mistake. “No, no, baby. I wasn’t shaming you... I just couldn’t believe my good luck, that’s all. Couldn’t believe you’d place your trust in me that much. That you’d be willing to indulge me like that.” 

“Wouldn’t it be... you indulging… me? Since you’d… be the one… doing all the work.” Demyx huffed and hugged Xigbar tighter, resuming his thrusting against Xigbar’s cock. 

“Do you...” Xigbar tried to purr, as much as his impending orgasm would let him. “Like the idea… of being pleasured… without effort… on your part?” 

Demyx gave a big nod, although he looked a little guilty about it. 

“Then… I guess it’s… good that I… like the idea of… pleasuring you until… you beg me… to stop.” 

Demyx shivered and orgasmed, apparently so turned on by Xigbar’s proposition, he couldn’t help himself. 

Xigbar reached between their bodies and stroked himself, using his other arm to drag the sagging blond a little to the side, then embracing him. In five or six stokes he came himself, his vision blanking white. It had been a while since he’d cum that hard, not since he masturbated while Demyx was getting sucked off, or when he’d returned from the Land of Dragons, and had used his memories of Demyx’s sleep-filled reactions to bring himself off over and over again.

He swiped some of his cum off his stomach and reached over and rubbed it onto Demyx’s left nipple.

“What is with you and putting your cum on my nipples?” Demyx complained. 

“I just like it? It’s a way of marking you that others wouldn’t find out about?” Xigbar himself wasn’t sure why he had such a fixation. 

“You could just give me a hickey?” 

“But I don’t want to hurt your skin…” 

Demyx huffed a tired laugh. “I’m not that fragile.”

“Yeah, but, I don’t want the others seeing you with marks and getting ideas of their own…”

“You could always place them _ below _ the neckline of the coat or my shirt?”

“Did you hate my putting my cum on you?”

“No. It just seems a little… unusual?”

“If I were to continue doing it, would you hate it?”

“No.” Demyx shook his head.

Xigbar let himself topple over into his back once more.

Xigbar gave a light hearted smirk, and dragged the blond down into a kiss, upsetting his balance. He swallowed the blond’s “woah,” even as he “oofed” at the blond’s weight falling on him. He smiled into the kiss, happy that his thousand years of pining finally seemed to be over. 

Meanwhile, Demyx gave a little wiggle. He felt embarrassed about ejaculating so quickly like that, but he couldn’t help but focus instead on wondering if they were going to continue right now. On the one hand, the part of him not hormone crazed was tired, and not really in the mood to do anything else sexual immediately. But the idea of Xigbar essentially forcing his body to continue did spark some excitement in him. Or maybe he should just let himself drift asleep right here on top of the sharpshooter and see what he would do?

He unconsciously nudged himself into Xigbar’s hip, and the other man chuckled into the kiss, before breaking it off to talk. 

“I know I promised to pleasure you until you begged me to stop—if you do actually want that, I’m happy to oblige—but I’d like for our date to continue without tiring you out _ too _ much. Rain check?” 

“I do. Want that. I think.” Demyx’s cheeks glowed, and his language was stilted as his voice came out hoarse. “Later is fine.” 

“Then perhaps we ought to get up and do some naked swimming?” Xigbar leered.

“As if!” Demyx teased. “I’m putting my shorts back on. Even with sunscreen on, I’m not risking getting burned.” 

“Fine.” Xigbar came the closest to sulking Demyx had ever seen him. “I suppose I should apply some more on anyway.”

“...I could help you…?” 

“If you did, I don’t think we’d end up getting any more swimming done.”

Demyx shimmied his shorts back on, drying them first with his powers, so he wouldn’t feel disgusted putting wet shorts on his dry skin. 

Meanwhile, Xigbar reapplied sunscreen to his sensitive bits and eyed his sandals, which were unfortunately far away. No matter, he’d just gravitate over the sand instead. 

The two got up, and went back into the ocean to continue swimming. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 4, I Wish I May, I Wish I Might. Alternate version of the end of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last alt scene. Even though there are places in chapter 5 where an alt scene could go, particularly at the end, I kinda don’t want to touch that chapter and just let it remain pure. But I’m not firm on that option. Let me know if you have any opinions on the matter.
> 
> Sorry this has been so late. There were various reasons such as writer’s block, being a mess for a bit, and going on a grand search for a XigDem fan art I can no longer find. Perhaps one of you guys can help me find it?
> 
> The fan art is black and white (I think?) with sketches and doodles on the right side (AkuRoku, I think?) and a XigDem rough comic on the left. It features Demyx taking a test in class, facing forward. Xigbar is sitting at his teacher’s desk, bored. The viewer is somewhere to Xigbar’s left and behind him. Xigbar decides to use a portal to, uh, molest Demyx in the middle of the test, and poor Demyx is upset and thinks: “oh, no, not again.”

Demyx stared at Xigbar curiously, as the Freeshooter lay back on the blond’s bed, taking up as much room as possible, with his feet still touching the floor, and his hands laced behind his head. “What are you doing, Xiggy?”

“Waiting for you to come over here and kiss me.”

Demyx hesitated. It was one thing to kiss Xigbar outside, in “public,” even if they were the only two people on that world. It was another to kiss Xigbar on his own bed. And he wasn’t sure if he was ready for another round of sexual activities so soon. But maybe Xigbar just wanted to kiss and nothing else? 

Demyx removed his gloves, placing them on his side table by the door, before shuffling over to the bed. 

He got on the bed to the left of Xigbar, who looked at him in amusement. 

“Wouldn’t this be easier if you were, say, _ straddling _me?” 

Demyx bit his lip, but obligingly swung one leg over Xigbar’s hips. He crouched over Xigbar, trying desperately to keep a comfortable distance between them, but Xigbar’s spread legs were making that difficult, as they forced Demyx to spread his own legs wider than he’d like, lowering his center of gravity. Demyx was almost sitting on Xigbar’s lap. A low spark reignited in Demyx’s belly, being so close to the sharpshooter once again and spread like this on top of him.

Determined to go through with this, he leaned onto his forearms and felt his scalp itch pleasantly at the brushing of their lower bodies as he kissed Xigbar. 

Their lips abruptly disengaged as Xigbar removed his hands from behind his head. 

“Oopsy daisy.” Xigbar smirked, before using one hand to cradle Demyx’s skull and gently push it further down toward him to resume kissing. Demyx didn’t have long to wait to find out where the other hand went, as he soon felt a groping hand on his butt, which gave a few squeezes through his pants and coat. 

Xigbar distracted Demyx from thinking about where his hand was by catching Demyx’s lower lip between his teeth and giving a slight nibble. 

Demyx wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He was tempted to pull back and protest against the sting, but Xigbar switched too quickly to devouring his mouth that he almost immediately forgot his indignation except for the tingle from his abused lip.

Demyx closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations of Xigbar’s mouth and tongue against his, the hand pleasantly massaging his scalp sending sharp sparks of pleasure to his groin, and the hand groping his butt sending duller sparks through the multiple layers of clothes. 

Then Xigbar pressed down, inexorably using his hand on Demyx’s butt to force their groins together. Demyx felt tears come to his eyes at the pain of his legs being spread too far apart. 

“Mmph!” He complained into Xigbar’s mouth. He struggled to back away a bit to be more comfortable. 

“That hurts!” He groaned while sitting up, using his thighs to nudge Xigbar’s legs to close. Xigbar took the hint and immediately did so.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Xigbar looked contrite. Well, as contrite as his face could manage.

Now that he wasn’t in pain, he could appreciate how sexy it felt to be sitting on top of Xigbar like this. He leaned forward again, making sure to rub against the bump in Xigbar’s pants as he did so.

“Minx,” Xigbar accused with a smile, before accepting Demyx’s kiss again. 

Demyx balanced on one elbow and he used his right hand to unzip his coat, Xigbar immediately sticking both hands in to grope Demyx’s butt without the extra layer. The sensations were still dull through his pants and shorts, but Demyx was able to feel those fingers individually now. He let himself grind down against Xigbar, becoming fully aroused by this point. 

Unfortunately, their make out session was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Demyx, are you back yet?” Axel’s muffled voice came through the door.

Xigbar glowered at the door. 

“I guess we’ll need to take a rain check on that rain check,” he sighed. Demyx blushed, before giving the door his own glare.

“I had a good time today. We should do this again sometime.” Xigbar sat up and carefully recited the tired clichés typically used as the ending script for a first date that’d gone well. 

“I did too. I’d like that.” Demyx responded in kind. 

Axel knocked again and Xigbar pecked Demyx’s cheek and patted one of his lower cheeks, before disappearing into a portal, leaving a grumpy blond to deal with his nosy friend. 

“What?!” Demyx shouted at his innocent door.

“You’re back? Let me in!” Was the infuriating response. 

Not bothering to tidy up, Demyx stomped over and threw open the door.

“So? How was it?” The eager redhead questioned, not even bothering to wait until he was properly inside to start his interrogation, even as he nearly bowled the blond over in his haste to enter the room. 

“Fine,” Demyx sulked. “It would have been better if you’d come later.” 

“Oh?” Axel was giving him the sparkling eye treatment. “Tell me everything!” 

“No! Now can you please leave?” Demyx ran his hands through his hair, visibly stressed.

Axel finally took a moment to appraise his friend. His aroused, coat unzipped, slightly puffy lipped friend. 

He laughed. “Don’t tell me, I interrupted the two of you? My bad, my bad.” He waved his hand in apology, even as he bent over with his laughter. 

Demyx fumed and considered summoning Arpeggio to teach Axel a lesson.

Finally, Axel deigned to stop laughing. “Do you want any help with that?” He gestured to Demyx’s crotch.

“I’ll make you waddle like a penguin if you try!” Demyx threatened. Yes, Xigbar was still in the room. When he’d created the portal, instead of leaving, he’d simply portaled up to Demyx’s ceiling. 

“Okay, okay.” Axel threw his hands up in a placating gesture. “Sooooo… how far did you go?” Axel’s smile turned mischievous. 

“Axel! I’m not telling you that!” Demyx dramatically pointed at Axel.

“Did you guys have sex?” The redhead was undeterred. 

“No! And it’s not any of your business!” 

“So he didn’t bring any lube? I told you you should have brought some.” 

“He did, but, but that’s not the point!” 

“Blow jobs?” 

“Stop asking!”

“So no blow jobs. Hand jobs?” 

Demyx just groaned and shook his head wearily, putting his head into his hands. 

Axel seemed uncertain how to interpret this. 

“Well, at least I know you guys made out. Was he a good kisser?”

“Please just leave.” 

“_Fine_. But as your friend, I expect full details soon! I’ll get them out of you, one way or another.” Axel cackled as he made his way out the door. 

Demyx collapsed onto his bed, no longer aroused and fully feeling the frustration of thwarted sexual desire. 

Through the arm over his eyes, he looked up at Xigbar, and wondered what the sharpshooter was planning on doing. Would he leave now that Axel had left? Would he stay and continue to watch Demyx? Or would he rejoin him, now that Axel was gone?

Tiredly, he pulled himself back up and removed his boots. He shrugged off his coat and launched it haphazardly at his chair. He paused to consider whether he wanted to take a shower, crawl into bed, or attempt to rearouse himself. 

The feeling of a finger on his nipple, which vanished as soon as he looked down, decided for him. 

Slowly he removed his shirt, trying to do it in a sexy manner, but really just feeling awkward about it. 

He found it easier to tease opening his pants, as he circled his finger around his pants button a few times, and pretended he couldn’t hear the slight growl coming from above him. He took his time undoing the button, then, instead of unzipping himself, he used his index finger gently to go up and down over the leather flap hiding the zipper in a simulation of touching his cock. When he felt he’d tortured Xigbar enough, he unzipped his pants, trying to go rung by rung, before reaching the bottom of the zipper. 

When he stood up to shimmy out of his pants, he felt a hand grab the back and yank, pulling both pants and shorts down in one fell swoop. 

The motion was so sudden, Demyx became unbalanced. He yelped, and fell straight back on the bed before bouncing to the floor. 

He lay in a heap for a moment, before struggling back up. Fortunately he hadn’t scrapped or seriously injured anything, or he’d be in no mood to do anything other than wash off and go to sleep. Apparently Xigbar did not take well to strip teases. Good to know. 

Two disembodied hands, wrists ending in small portals, held his upper arms gently and helped lift him up off the floor. A voice whispered, “Sorry,” directly next to his ear. 

He kicked off his pants and shorts from around his ankles and patted the warm hand still around his left arm twice before sitting on the edge of the bed with a “It’s okay.” The hands withdrew, and Demyx felt oddly conscious of how naked he was. It was one thing to be naked alone in his room or to be naked together. It was another to be naked by himself, with a fully clothed Xigbar in the same room, but nowhere in “sight.” 

He scooched back until he was resting against the head of his bed and wondered whether he should just do what he normally did or to try to make a show of himself for Xiggy. Considering how well the strip tease had been taken, he decided just to touch himself the way he normally did. 

Letting his left hand remain lax by his side, knees up and spread, he closed his eyes and lightly brushed his cock with feathery strokes meant to arouse his interest. 

He jolted and started to open his eyes when he felt a wet warmth laving at his right nipple. Not interested in seeing a disembodied tongue, he quickly closed his eyes again and relaxed back against the headboard. 

He never normally touched his nipples, preferring to go straight to the main course, but he had to admit that this felt quite nice. 

Deciding he’d teased himself quite enough, he took a firmer hold of himself, and started giving himself firmer, although not yet firm, strokes. 

Axel would have tried to tease him for longer, but Demyx hated that, and would not deliberately make things hard on himself. 

He felt himself getting more into it, when abruptly Xigbar switched nipples and at the same time he felt a slick finger stroke his entrance. 

He tilted his head back and opened his eyes enough that he could see the constellations on his ceiling. He gave the ceiling a nod, being careful not to look directly at Xigbar. 

At that moment a bottle fell with a _ whomp _ right next to him. He jerked, startled, and was able to read that it was the KH Jelly, right before it flew back into the air toward the ceiling. Apparently that was an accident. 

Demyx couldn’t help but break into laughter. He could just imagine Xigbar on the ceiling, silently cursing as he dropped the bottle, and hoping Demyx wouldn’t notice his mistake. A fumble like that made the Freeshooter seem so much more human. 

Teeth nipped at his nipple in warning, and he stifled his snickers as best he could with his left hand. He let himself relax back once more against the headboard, and spread his legs a little further to try to encourage the finger by his butt. 

It worked, and he gave a pleased moan as he felt the finger wriggle inside. Demyx had long found that he enjoyed being filled, whether it was by fingers or a cock. He hadn’t yet been brave enough to try the toy he’d bought at an adult store in one of the shadier alleys of a world he did recon on, but perhaps Xigbar would be interested at some point in trying it on him? Er, _ in _ him? Take the choice out of his hands… So that he couldn’t run away…

He stroked himself faster imagining Xiggy doing various naughty things to him while he pretended to be just a bit reluctant and needing to be persuaded. Of course, fantasy Xiggy wouldn’t _ really _do anything he didn’t like. 

He was in the midst of imagining the blindfold play, when he felt the second finger poking at his entrance. He carelessly nodded again without opening his eyes, and went back to fantasizing. 

He winced a bit in shock as the second finger entered. Xigbar’s fingers were thicker than Axel’s, and he wasn’t used to the difference. It did help, however, that Xigbar seemed more experienced than Axel. Xigbar’s movements were smooth in a way that spoke of years of previous encounters, whereas when they’d started sleeping together, Axel had been a fumbling mess, jabbing and forceful in all the wrong ways and places. 

Demyx felt a brief moment of jealousy for all of Xigbar’s previous partners, then let it go. So long as he was Xigbar’s current and only partner, what did it matter? 

He felt himself start to reach the edge of orgasm and slowed down, not quite ready to come yet. In reaction, Xigbar sped up his fingers’ movements, probably not wanting Demyx to come until he had three fingers inside him. 

The tongue stopped its ministrations, and instead a thumb started gently massaging and rolling over his areola and its center. A voice started speaking lowly near Demyx’s ear.

“You look so good like this, baby. So gorgeous. Want to be inside you. Do you want that, baby?” Demyx groaned and gave several nods. 

“Are you going to cum before I can get inside you, baby?” Demyx nearly came at the question.

“Noooo,” he protested. “I don’t wanna cum first…”

“As if I’d mind. Just means I’d have to get you in the mood for round 2… no, it would count as round 3, if we included earlier…”

“Xiggy…” Demyx whined, begging for what, even he wasn’t sure. 

“What, pretty baby?”

“I wanna cum…” Demyx muttered, contradicting himself. 

“Then cum.”

Having been given permission, he sped up his hand, as a third finger made its way inside. He gave a strangled gasp at the sensation, as Xigbar continued to whisper sweet words in his ear with his other hand continuing to fondle Demyx’s chest. 

He felt himself climb to the brink and let himself tumble over it, tensing up as the pleasure overtook him. 

Afterward, he bonelessly flopped sideways onto the bed, too lazy to bother sliding down the bed to a more comfortable position.

He did hum some music to create water to clean himself off, not wanting to bother getting his bed dirty. 

A hand stroked his side and the fingers inside him moved slowly, trying not to overstimulate him. 

“Do you think you’re ready for me, baby?” 

Demyx considered this question. 

“Probably. Is there a certain position you want me in?”

“It doesn’t matter. It’ll be easier for me if you’re spread, but I can still fuck you in whatever position makes you happy.” 

With a hum of acquiescence, Demyx finally situated himself on the bed properly. He lay on his back, one hand resting on his stomach, above his belly button, and spread his legs, flat, what he felt was an adequate distance. 

The fingers withdrew and he felt something bigger poke at him. It was weird, feeling things happening to his lower body, but unable to see anything when he glanced down, and yet “see” Xigbar still up on the ceiling. In fact, he was feeling a little cold, and wondered how much Xiggy would mind having the view destroyed if he pulled up his blanket…

The voice next to his ear drew him away from his wandering thoughts. 

“Demyx, are you ready?” 

“Yeah, Xiggy.”

“Okay. Let me know when you’re feeling up for me touching you, okay?” 

“Mm.” He verbalized his agreement, partly relieved Xigbar was giving him the time he needed, partly disappointed Xigbar didn’t go ahead and try anyway. 

He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, and reminded himself to relax as Xigbar entered. He never quite got used to this part. He might enjoy it once it was in him, but the initial entry was always hard, as his body stretched to accommodate the foreign intrusion. 

Once Xigbar was fully seated, he paused, and a hand popped out to stroke his stomach gently. 

“Hey. You doing okay, baby? Want me to touch you?” 

He nodded to both questions, not trusting his voice not to come out funny at the moment. 

The hand continued rubbing his stomach, and he felt the return of Xigbar’s tongue, this time lapping at his unerect dick. 

Demyx jerked, as he was still feeling a little sensitive, but not painfully so. 

He closed his eyes again as the portal engulfed his cock, making it distressingly disappear from his vision. He lifted his knees, planting his feet on the mattress and trying to cant his hips toward the tongue and lips that were now mouthing him. It didn’t seem to make much of a difference, unfortunately. 

The hand on his stomach disappeared and now he could feel it, holding the base of his cock, as a warm mouth descended to deepthroat him. At the same time, Xigbar slowly pulled out of him and gave an experimental thrust. 

Being given a blow job while having sex was a first for him, and not something he would have ever imagined experiencing. But, oh, was he enjoying it. Thanks to his short refractory period, he was already hardening in Xigbar’s mouth, even as Xigbar developed a rhythm for pounding into Demyx. 

Xigbar hummed and licked and suckled and Demyx tilted his head back, neck straining, wanting to push his lower half toward that sinful mouth and toward the dick penetrating him. Unfortunately, the use of portals meant that both instincts were useless, as Xigbar had all the control. 

“Xiggy,” he moaned, needing more of anything, of everything. “Please, _ more.” _

Xigbar hummed in acknowledgment and sped up on both ends. The faster pace was perfect for Demyx, and he felt himself race toward his orgasm, the pleasure building exponentially. 

All of a sudden it became too much. Behind his eyelids, his vision whitened and he came for the third time that day. He barely got out a “Xi” in warning before the orgasm overtook him. 

When he came back to himself, he found Xigbar gently removing Demyx’s dick from his mouth, even as his pace below remained nearly brutal. 

Demyx “saw” Xigbar wipe at the corners of his mouth before that voice returned. 

“I guess I’m lucky... I didn’t try that earlier... Your semen’s thinning… so there wasn’t as... much to swallow.” A finger appeared and rubbed the cum on it onto Demyx’s nipple.

Demyx, who had been feeling guilty for cumming without warning, felt his face flatten at the sight of what Xigbar’s finger was doing. He swallowed the apology that had been on the tip of his tongue.

The finger disappeared, and then both of Xigbar’s hands appeared and grabbed Demyx’s hips, holding them in a strong, nearly bruising grip. Xigbar’s thrusts into Demyx’s body somehow became even harder, and Demyx just lay there, feeling sex-fueled lazy, and watched the bizarre show: the hands vanishing into portals, the feeling of being filled with no one doing the filling, and his lover, still on the ceiling, so many feet away. 

Feeling a little bored now that he was merely spectating Xigbar’s use of his body, Demyx whimsically (selfishly) made a demand:

“Xiggy, talk to me.” 

He heard a grunt, followed by Xigbar’s voice, tight with exertion and pleasure:

“What… about, ba...by?” 

“How close are you to coming?” He tried to make that statement a seductive purr. Only Xigbar knew if he was successful. 

“So close… You feel… so good… baby…”

Pleased with the compliment, Demyx impishly decided to try to help Xigbar along.

“Xig~gy~, _ please, _ I really want your jizz inside me,” he fake moaned. “_Oh_, Xiggy~.” Xigbar burst out laughing, but was quickly interrupted after just a couple of guffaws by his orgasm. His hands tightened and Demyx was pretty sure he was going to have bruises tomorrow. He groaned into Demyx’s ear, and Demyx felt himself give an inscrutable smile. For a moment, he didn’t feel quite like himself. 

Above him, Xigbar froze, then quickly dropped down after withdrawing his hands and penis, not even bothering to tuck himself away or tidy his clothing. 

Xigbar approached Demyx cautiously, belying his haste to get down. 

“Are you... all right?” Xigbar probed. 

“Hm?” Demyx questioned, tilting his head in inquiry, still smiling.

“You seem… a little…”

“‘A little,’ what, _ Xiggy?” _ Demyx prompted when Xigbar faltered, unknowingly stressing his nickname for the sharpshooter.

“Nothing… It doesn’t matter.”

The mood broke and Demyx returned to himself, smile turning more sunny. 

“Geez, Xiggy, you’re being so weird! Come over here and cuddle me.” 

Xigbar rolled his eye good-naturedly and came up to the blond, giving him a quick kiss. Demyx wrinkled his nose and scowled a bit, but didn’t reprimand him. After all, he hadn’t had the chance to tell Xiggy yet that he didn’t like kissing after blow jobs. 

Instead he gave a tired yawn and snuggled into the sharpshooter who’d plopped onto his bed.

“I can keep goooingggg…” He trailed off as he momentarily dozed. 

“Demyx, there’s nothing wrong with falling asleep.” Xigbar muttered, slightly exasperated. 

“But I thought... we were supposed... to be having marathon… sex…” Demyx struggled to stay awake long enough to continue talking. “At least… I want you in me… all night…” Xigbar gave a troubled frown.

“As much as I’d like that, it could give me an infection, and I don’t think either of us would like that. How about this: do you have a butt plug? If you really want to pretend I’m in you all night, we’ll plug you up. And maybe in the middle of the night, if I wake up, I can take it out and we can have another round while you’re sleeping—add to the come already in there. And then I’ll plug you up again.”

Demyx’s cock gave a valiant twitch before giving up the battle and deciding no, he would not become erect again so soon. He raised his head and looked at the nightstand that was next to Xigbar.

“Third drawer down,” he said, before collapsing back onto Xigbar. Had Xigbar been anyone else, opening the third drawer and accessing its contents would have been an impossible task with a Demyx plastered over him. 

As it was, one strategic portal later and Xigbar had managed to obtain one pristine package containing a small unused butt plug. 

“Lube?” He asked. 

“Top… drawer…” 

Freeing his other hand from under Demyx, he summoned one of his arrowguns to precisely shoot open the safety packaging, before retrieving the lube. If he had been thinking more clearly, he would have remembered that he already had lube in his pocket, but he wasn’t, so he didn’t.

Smearing the substance on the plug, which was a size clearly meant for a first timer, he finally turned to look at his snoozing conquest. 

“Dem… Baby… I need you to turn over for me.” He didn’t, actually, but it would make things easier and more comfortable for Xigbar. Demyx started turning the wrong way, away from Xigbar. “No, no, other way.” Xigbar gently pulled Demyx back toward him, until Demyx was lying stomach down on top of him. “There.” He felt along Demyx’s back, past the buttocks, and felt for the blond’s opening. Using his left hand as a place marker, he used his right to ease the toy in. Demyx twitched a bit as he did so, but made no protest or sign that he was unhappy, so Xigbar continued until the toy was fully seated. 

Now all that was left was to fall asleep and wake up in the middle of the night for another round. Xigbar hadn’t told Demyx about his chronic insomnia, caused by one too many nightmares, but Xigbar could definitely expect another round of sex that night. It was just too bad that with Demyx lying on him like this, he couldn’t undress. Unless… 

“Dem, I’m going to portal out from under you, undress, then portal back under you, okay?”

“......Uh...huh…” 

Moving quickly, he stripped even faster than Demyx had the morning they’d been in the Land of Dragons. He portaled back under the sleeping Nocturne, and placed a kiss against the blond hair. 

“Good night, Dem.” 

***

Demyx had a lovely sex dream that night. And woke up crusty.

  



End file.
